Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint dispensers, painting cups, and like vessels that are adapted for use with paint brushes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved spill-proof paint cup that can be used by preschool age children, wherein a receptacle of improved configuration includes a receptacle and a pair of covers, one of the covers providing a funnel shaped opening through which a paint brush can be inserted to access paint contained in the receptacle, the other cover forming a seal over the first cover.
2. General Background of the Invention
Preschool, kindergarten, and elementary school children are typically exposed to classroom art classes that include painting exercises using an artist style paintbrush. These small children are typically exposed to painting at a very early age. In such pre-school art classes, paint holding containers are frequently spilled when the user inadvertently tips the container over with a typically messy result. Several paint dispensing containers that are designed for use with a paintbrush have attempted to address the problem of spillage.
The Keyes U.S. Pat. No. 2674,757 discloses a paint dispensing device and more particularly a container for paint and the like having a well formed therein into which a metered quantity of paint may be introduced.
The Meth U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,599 discloses a spill proof container, particularly a container for liquids such as poster paints, inks, etc. which are used by children in a container which if tilted or knocked over by the user will not spill the liquid contents. The contents are removable from the interior of the container only by use of an exterior member such as a paintbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,684 provides a spill proof container for use with paint or liquids of comparable viscosity. In particular, the container of the ""684 patent includes a receptacle having a base portion and a top portion, an insert member with a generally central aperture attached to the top portion of the receptacle, and a barrier member having a hole formed there through operatively connected to the insert member. The hole in the barrier member permits the user to access the liquid within the container with a brush or like instrument, while the barrier member functions like an obstruction which prevents or minimizes spillage should the container be tipped over or inverted. The barrier member may alternatively be constructed of an absorbent sponge or solid plastic material. A lid is also provided so that the user may conveniently open and reseal the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,827 entitled xe2x80x9cContainer having a selectively attachable lid including a rigid tab memberxe2x80x9d includes a container combination of a bowl and selectively attachable lid. The bowl is a unitary structure including an upperly projecting wall having a peripherally extending substantial unshaped sealing lip. The selectively detachable lid is also a unitary structure including a body having a peripheral sealing lip which mates with a sealing lip of the bowl and at least one laterally extending tab member to assist in removing the lid from the bowl. Both the bowl and lid portions are preferably made from a resilient polymer material suitable for both freezing and microwave reheating.
The Ferrara U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,332 discloses a container lid and cutting board apparatus.
A Japanese patent number 11-227388 discloses a container that includes three parts. The three parts include a vessel having an interior for containing a liquid, an upper rim having an external thread, an insert that is placed during use into the container, the insert having a peripheral flange that seats upon the upper edge of the vessel. A closure cap provides central opening that enables an instrument such as a paint brush to be inserted through the opening, through the insert into a liquid that is contained within the vessel. The insert includes a funnel fit portion having open ended portions.
A non-spill open topped container is disclosed in British patent 1,428,356.
A European patent application 0504941A1 discloses a paint container that comprises a can and a removable lid consisting of a closure member in the shape of a well having an outer wall through which a hole above a certain level enables paint to enter the well from within the can when the latter is tilted. The hole acts as a weir to limit the depth of paint into the well to said level.
The invention is embodied in a non-spill paint cup for use primarily by pre-schoolers and elementary school students of the early grades.
The cup can be generally rectangular (preferably square) in vertical cross section, having gently outwardly sloping walls. The corners of the rectangular cross section can be rounded.
An inkwell cap having a configuration complimentary to the cup provides a downwardly extending rim with an internal annular complimentary to the cup rim whereby the cap may be secured in a sealed relation to the cup rim.
Disposed preferably centrally in the cap is a downwardly extending funnel, the opening of which is large enough to accept an artist""s paintbrush (eg. approximately xc2xd inches in diameter) to be dipped into paint contained in the cup and withdrawn therefrom without interference of the funnel.
An air-tight cover of a rectangular configuration, complimentary to the cap and having downwardly extending sides, is adapted to be received over the downwardly extending sides of the cap in a tight fit. The cover in the preferred embodiment can include a pull tab to assist in the removal of only the cover.
The cup is preferably made of a translucent material and includes a fill line indicating the level of liquid contents which may be inserted and not flow out if the cup is tilted on its side. The height of the fill line may be set in relation to the depth and volume of the funnel such that the cup might be set on its cap and liquid still not run out of the funnel opening.
The present invention thus provides an improved paint container and dispenser apparatus adapted for use with a paintbrush. The apparatus includes a receptacle or vessel that has an interior for containing paint, a side portion, a bottom portion and an open top.
The open top is surrounded by a peripheral edge, the edge having an outwardly extending lip.
A first cover fits the receptacle at the peripheral edge, the first cover having a transverse top, a peripheral skirt that depends from the transverse top, and a funnel shaped member mounted on the transverse top. The funnel includes open ended portions that enable a paintbrush to be inserted through the first cover to access paint contained within the receptacle interior.
The first cover includes a pair of sealing beads that are positioned respectively on the transverse top and on the peripheral skirt. The beads define a recess there between that is sized and shaped to receive the receptacle lip during use and in a closed position.
A second cover or cap is provided that fits over and seals the first cover to effectively seal the paint contained within the receptacle interior.
There can be provided a pair of ridges on the first cover that have a groove there between that enables a paintbrush to be cradled and supported between the ridges while the paintbrush occupies the groove.
The funnel preferably has a conical shape, preferably a frustroconical shape.
The funnel is preferably positioned at the central portion of the first cover.
The transverse top has an undersurface, and one of the beads depends from the undersurface.
The first cover includes a peripheral skirt that has an inside surface and wherein one of the beads extends from the inside surface.
The receptacle can provide a maximum level fill line and a selected liquid capacity below the fill line so that when the receptacle is filled to the fill line, the funnel prevents the dispensing of paint from the container if the receptacle is tipped over to rest upon its side.
One of the beads is preferably a continuous bead that extends about the first cover. In the preferred embodiment, both of the beads can be continuous beads that extend about the first cover.